


A Night with a Magician

by NGT



Series: The Maid and the Magician [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, sakuali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGT/pseuds/NGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya gets hopelessly lost in the Forest of Magic, but Alice finds her and invites her to stay the night.<br/>Chapter 2 continues from the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again...  
> This takes place about a full year after "A Letter for a Magician". I saw a part of Sakuya's scenario in IaMP and immediately thought "I have to write this"... so I did. This turned out to be shorter than "A Letter for a Magician", but it feels longer to me. Maybe just because it takes place over a longer time.  
> Oh, and the formatting is partially fixed. Did you know I initially wrote both of these in pastebins? Word likes to say that the periods and colons at the ends of my sentences deserve a blue line for some reason, but I'll switch to that next time.

"It's been a while since I last entered these woods..."  
Sakuya Izayoi tightened her scarf and pushed forward into the Forest of Magic, leaving tracks of compressed snow in her wake.

. . .

A few hours later, having thoroughly lost herself, Sakuya stopped to consider her options.  
“Mistress Remilia wanted me to head towards Muenzuka... but from here, I don’t know where that is.”  
She was only a moment away from giving up and following her footprints back through the snow before a familiar voice cried out: “Sakuya! Is that you?”  
Sakuya turned and saw a familiar puppeteer dressed in blue appear from behind a tree.  
“What are you doing out in the Forest of Magic at a time like this, Sakuya?”  
Sakuya let out a long sigh and replied: “The Mistress sent me out to retrieve something from the outside world, but I got lost on the way.”  
With a puzzled look, the seven-colored puppeteer said: “You must be way off the mark, then. Kourindou is in the direction of the Human Village. How did you end up here?”  
“Mistress Remilia heard that the shopkeeper there gets his stock from Muenzuka, so she sent me there instead. I would not question why.”  
Alice crossed her arms and seemed to pout for a moment. “It’s not like the stock is any different. It all comes from the same place. But anyways, you said you were lost, right? You should come back to my house and spend the night. I can help you find your way again in the morning.”  
Sakuya crossed her arms in turn. “The Mistress surely expected me to return today... but...”  
Sakuya looked up at the sky, seeing that it was nearly dusk, and smiled, admitting her defeat. “I accept. I’m in your care then, Alice.”  
“Good. Now keep close so you don’t get lost again.”

. . .

Crush, crush, crush...  
Sakuya and Alice made the walk back to Alice's house, passing over fallen logs, branches, and piles of snow. Alice led the way, with her eyes fixed straight ahead. Sakuya followed behind and a bit to the side, stealing glances at the side of Alice's face and her warm breath, visible in the cold winter air.

. . .

The sun had set by the time the girls arrived at Alice's home, and Alice's dolls immediately set to work preparing western food and preparing the fireplace. Within half an hour, Alice and Sakuya were enjoying dinner by the fire, chatting the winter cold away.  
"Alice."  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't you a magician youkai? It was my understanding that magicians don't need to eat."  
"You're right. I still like food, though. It helps that my dolls make it easier to prepare. You're a human though, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Marisa's told me that you can teleport and stop time. That seems like an absurd amount of power for even a youkai."  
"Maybe it is. I guess that makes me a youkai-like human and you a human-like youkai."  
Alice chuckled and smiled. "I guess it does."  
After a moment, Alice spoke again: "It looks like you're finished. I'll have the dolls take care of the dishes. We should get to sleep."  
"I suppose so. Do you have a guest room?"  
Alice chuckled again. "I live alone and don't usually get guests. I won't have you sleeping on the floor, so you'll have to sleep with me."  
Sakuya blinked a few times, blushed, and stammered out a reply. "I... I guess so."  
The girls stood and moved to Alice's room.  
"Oh, you'll need something to sleep in, won't you? I have some spare clothes here. They look like they should fit you." Alice offered Sakuya a set of sleepwear--a button-up top and a pair of pants, both light blue.  
"Thank you, Alice."  
Alice turned towards the wall with a similar set of clothes in her hands, but in yellow. "It's no problem. Get changed and we can get to bed."  
Alice stripped to her undergarments and changed into her sleepwear while Sakuya did the same... while struggling with her own modesty. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakuya could see ten or twelve dolls carrying a large pillow into the closet, while others snuffed out lanterns and candles. After a moment, they both turned and faced each other again before moving and settling into Alice's bed.  
"Goodnight, Sakuya."  
"Goodnight, Alice."

. . .

Sakuya awoke briefly in the middle of the night, facing away from Alice. Without moving, she noticed Alice's arms wrapped around her and Alice's knees pushing into the backs of her own. Sakuya blushed, smiled, crossed her arms in front of herself, covering Alice's, and returned to sleep.


	2. The Maid and Muenzuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Sakuya wake up the next morning, and Alice decides to tag along on Sakuya's journey to Muenzuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to not happen too soon after the last one, but wow am I suddenly motivated. Here's another chapter.

“Rise and shine…”  
Sakuya Izayoi awoke to the sound of Alice Margatroid whispering in her ear, as well as the sensation of Alice’s fingers idly tracing around her upper back. Alice’s left hand was still pinned under Sakuya’s body, wrapping around her stomach.  
“A-Alice…”  
“Good morning, Sakuya. Did you sleep well?”  
“I di-“  
Sakuya’s mind briefly jumped back to the image of Alice spooning her last night, and her modesty quickly returned. “I-I suppose so. How about you, Alice?”  
“I had some wonderful dreams. Would you like me to put on some tea?”  
“Ah… sure.” Sakuya tried to rise and get out of bed, until Alice clasped her hand on Sakuya’s shoulder and delivered an unexpectedly forward question.  
“Sakuya, wait… can we stay like this for a while? There’s no need to get out of bed; the dolls are doing the work, after all.”  
Alice couldn’t see it for herself, but Sakuya was immediately shaken up. A blush spread across her cheeks as she stammered her response. “T-that’s fine, I guess...”  
Sakuya laid back down once again, still facing away from her new bedfellow. Alice reached over and pulled the covers over them both once more, and let her right arm rest right over Sakuya again.  
“Isn’t it nice? We can stay here until the kettle whistles.”  
“It’s warm…”  
The maid and the puppeteer spent the next few minutes in silence for the most part, although Alice kept cuddling up to Sakuya’s back up until the moment the whistle blew through the house. Alice sounded more than a little disappointed.  
“I was just getting comfortable…”  
Sakuya rose from the bed without a word, still trying to conceal her blushing face. A smirk appeared on Alice’s face for a moment once she got a look at Sakuya’s profile.  
“It’s tea time, Sakuya.”  
The whistling stopped before they even left the room, and Alice’s dolls actually waited a minute or so before serving the tea.  
“It’s green tea this time. Hope you don’t mind.”  
“It’s delicious, just like last time.” Sakuya shook the blush from her face and smiled, looking down at her cup.  
“Say, Sakuya… you said you had to go to Muenzuka, right? I don’t have anything else to do today, so would you mind if I came with you?”  
“I guess not. The trip will mostly just be walking back and forth, though.”  
Alice smiled again. “I don’t mind.”

. . .

The girls made their way out of the Forest of Magic, down the Road of Reconsideration, and stopped at their destination.  
“Muenzuka, the grave of a thousand nameless dead. Probably more. I can’t imagine why Remilia would send you somewhere so gloomy for something so trival, but here we are. Watch the spider lilies, they’re poisonous.”  
“I see. We won’t stay here long, then—get something from the outside world and leave.”  
“Here’s something hard and glossy. Sakuya, come take a look.”  
Alice held up a short black tube with a silver band about halfway up.  
“It looks like something from the outside world, but what is it, exactly?”  
“I’m not sure. It looks like a container of some sort. Let me try…”  
Alice pulled on the glossy tube at both ends and managed to pry it open. Inside was a tube containing a waxy red substance. “It’s open, but I still don’t know what it is...” Alice held the tube out to Sakuya, who took it from her hand.  
“This is… lipstick. Mistress Remilia had me apply it to her once. It goes on your lips, although usually it’s only used by actresses…”  
“Oho, is that so? I wonder how I look with it on. Sakuya, would you mind putting some on my lips?”  
Sakuya looked confused, but complied. “I guess not.” Sakuya slowly dragged the tube of red lipstick across Alice’s puckered lips, applying it as best she could. Once she was done, Alice’s lips carried a strong rosy red color.  
“Well? How do I look?” Alice giggled.  
Alice looked simultaneously like a beautiful lady and a perfect doll. Alice’s lips stood out from the pale skin of her face, but perfectly matched the ties on her dress, as well as the surrounding spider lilies. Sakuya swallowed and blushed, unable to give an honest reply.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment! Sakuya, would you like to try some?”  
“I guess so…” Sakuya handed Alice the tube of lipstick and puckered her lips. Alice took the tube of lipstick, held it close to Sakuya’s face for a moment, until Sakuya closed her eyes.  
Without a noise, Alice chuckled to herself, closed the tube of lipstick, grabbed Sakuya by the ruffles on the shoulders of her uniform, and brought Sakuya’s lips to her own.  
“…!!!”  
Sakuya recoiled a bit, but Alice pushed her face even further, keeping their lips locked together. After a moment, Sakuya’s breathing slowed back down again, and she reciprocated the kiss for a long moment before Alice pulled back and smirked.  
“I don’t have a mirror, but I think I did a good job. You look beautiful.”  
Sakuya was, of course, a furiously blushing mess at the moment, with her lips only a slightly darker red than the rest of her face. “T-thanks… Should we head back now?”  
“I think it’s about time. Aren’t you glad you brought me along?” Alice laughed and smiled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, once again!
> 
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/144410407876/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (again!) for reading!  
> If you're wondering why this came so soon after the last one, it's because I had to wait for my ao3 registration to go through. The first story was completed at about 4 in the morning on May 12, but I couldn't post it until just after midnight earlier today.  
> I still have to think of where to go for this one, so don't expect a third story as quickly as the second one came after the first.  
> Anyways, here's a tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/144356204321/


End file.
